Resident Evil 4: The Fangirl Chronicles
by kelley28
Summary: New chapter is up! Changed rating because of a few swear words, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Leon

Resident Evil: The Fangirl Chronicles

_**A/N: I would like to take this time to thank 1wingangel and sheshe21 for their inspiration. If not for them, I don't think this idea would have gotten as far as it did. Both of their stories are fantastic, and if you haven't read them yet, you should.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil 4. However, I do own a Wii, and a copy of the game. I also do not own the story "Letters From Spain." That is owned by burningbridges and you really should read it. It's hysterical!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Leon**

Leon stepped into the clearing, not bothering to slow down. He had been through here once before and knew it was a short walk to the church.

As he reached the center of the area, the doors behind and in front of him slammed shut. He took a few steps back as huge double doors opened and several villagers came out, holding chains that were attached to a huge monster.

The villagers quickly removed the chains, and then tried to get out of the way. The giant monster attacked the villagers. Some he picked up and threw, others he stepped on and crushed. He turned his attention to Leon, roaring in his face, breathing nasty monster breath on him.

Without hesitating, Leon whipped out a Chicago Typewriter and began firing. The creature covered its face and a large Plaga came tearing out of its back. Leon fired at the Plaga and with one final yell, the creature fell. Leon collected the money it dropped, then looted the three cabins that were in the area. Instead of heading for the Church, however, he went back the way he came, toward the Merchant in the cave.

* * *

After I had beaten El Gigante, I decided to save at the Merchant cave. I was too tired to continue and I could play again tomorrow. So far, I was doing great. Since I had the Chicago Typewriter, I was going for a "no deaths, small amount of saves" game. Usually, I only saved at the end of the chapters, but I decided that if I didn't save after I rescued Ashley, I could still keep my saves low.

I turned off my Wii and put the remote in the nightstand. I glanced at the clock. 4:00 AM! Thank God, I didn't have to work today. However, I knew from experience that when I played _Resident Evil_ before going to bed, I ended up having some really weird dreams. I turned off my lamp and closed my eyes. Hopefully, this dream would be as awesome as the last one.

A sound at my door woke me up. The cat probably wanted in. He had a habit of scratching at the door until I let him in.

"Aries! Can it!" I yelled, not opening my eyes. It had never worked before, but it was worth a try.

The door banged open. Startled, I sat up. A man, holding a gun, stepped in. He said something I didn't quite catch.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?" I demanded. Why I wasn't screaming my head off, I don't know.

"Calm down," he said, putting his gun away. "My name is Leon. The President has sent me to rescue you."

"Did you just call me Ashley?" I asked. He nodded. "My name's not Ashley, its Corry. And…..did you say you're Leon?" Yeah, my brain hadn't fully woken up yet, so my train of thought had kind of derailed.

Now he was giving me a concerned took. You know, the kind an EMT gives you after you've hit your head.

"Yes, I'm Leon. I have to get you out of here. Come with me."

"Holy smut!" That's when I noticed that not only was I not in my room, but that my clothes were different. They looked suspiciously like Ashley's alternate outfit.

'_Don't worry, Corry,'_ the logical side of my brain said. _'You're still asleep.'_ Even though it felt so _real_, I figured my brain was right. Why would it lie? _'On the other hand_', the other side of my brain said, _'you're about 75 pounds overweight. When have you EVER been thin in your dreams?'_

'_Why don't you both shut up?'_ I silently told my brain.

Dream or not, I decided to go along with whatever was happening for now.

"I'm fine," I told Leon. "I fell asleep, and was having a really weird dream."

He didn't look convinced, but he didn't look worried anymore, so maybe he believed me.

After breaking the boxes and barrels in the room and taking the contents, he opened the door and I followed him out into the hall. Strangely, he didn't seem to think it was weird that he could find ammo in random boxes.

We reached the ladder and I followed him down, still lost in thought. We headed for the front door of the church, and were stopped by a voice.

"I'll take the girl."

"Who are you?" Leon asked, suspicious.

"If you must know…"

'_That is why he asked, dumbass,'_ I thought to myself. Saddler continued to yammer on, and I had stopped paying attention. I had played this game so many times, I could almost quote every cut scene. I knew I should have been listening, but at that moment, all I could think of was the scene from burningbridges fanfic "Letters from Spain_". "Oh my God…" Ashley said, looking up at him. (Saddler) "You're even sexier in person!"_ I managed to keep from cracking up, but apparently I was grinning, because I saw Leon give me a strange look out of the corner of his eye. I made myself stop smiling and pay attention, before Leon started questioning my sanity.

"…And then send her back."

"That's because you shot something into my neck, you butthead."

"What the hell did you do?" Leon demanded.

"We just planted her a little…gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home. But before that, I thought I might bargain with the President for some...donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running."

"Yeah, well, if you'd stop leaving it all over the place, you wouldn't have that problem," I said, sarcastically.

Both Leon and Saddler stared at me like I'd grown another head. Crud. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Faith in money will lead you nowhere, Saddler." Leon obviously had decided not to say anything about my momentary lack of judgment.

"Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the same gift." Saddler replied, as if I hadn't said anything.

"I was unconscious."

And he was off again. God, Saddler loved to hear himself talk. I was going to interrupt him, when the front doors flung open, and two of Saddler's flunkies came in, each holding a crossbow. Leon grabbed my hand and ran toward the window near the door. The jerks in the doorway shot arrows at us, but they missed. We jumped out the window and landed on the ground outside.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked me.

"That…was…AWESOME!" I exclaimed. Leon gave me an amused glance. "I mean, yeah I'm fine; but what's going to happen to us?"

"Don't worry. We got into this, we can get out of it."

* * *

_Well, that's the end of Chapter One. Please R&R and let me know how it is. 1wingangel and sheshe21, if there is ANYTHING in this fic that sounds too much like what you guys have written, please let me know and I will change it. Both of your fics are great and I have read them several times, so I will be extra careful not to use anything that you already have._


	2. Chapter 2: Quantum Leap

_**A/N: Thank you to my 3 reviewers, Misty Maxwell, SilverSpoons, and Wolves Call! Wolves Call, you have a good idea, I just have to figure out how to work it in the story. Corry can't act too different from Ashley, or Leon is going to wonder if something is wrong. I don't think he'd expect that the President's daughter would know how to use a gun.**_

_**Special thanks to 1wingangel for her review! I was hoping that you would read this and tell me what you thought. Thanks!**_

_**Oh, yeah, one more thing – I do not own RE4 or Quantum Leap.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: **** Quantum Leap**

It was raining outside. Ahead, was a cart of barrels full of barrels.

"This wasn't here before," Leon said, thoughtfully.

Several villagers caught sight of us, and headed toward us.

"Maybe you're supposed to shoot the barrels," I suggested. He probably would have figured that out for himself, but this was _my_ dream, I could do whatever I wanted.

Leon shot one of the middle barrels. There was a small explosion and the whole cart caught fire. It rolled down the hill, hitting everyone coming at us.

"Wasn't that nice of the villagers, to leave us those barrels?" I asked. I was almost skipping as we walked back toward the village. Once again, I noticed Leon giving me a worried look. I stopped walking.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" I demanded. "I did not hit my head, or drink a 12 pack of Pepsi for breakfast, and I'm not on crack. I'm just glad to be out of that room."

"Okay, okay," Leon said, holding his hands up like was surrendering. He also looked suspiciously like he was trying not to laugh at me. Not that it mattered; this was just a dream anyway, right?

Wrong. I found out how wrong I was a few minutes later. We had left the main church area and Leon had killed off the few people left in the village. I'm not gonna lie, watching plagas explode from people's heads, without the benefit of a pixilated filter, was pretty freaky.

As I usually did when playing, I forgot about the bear traps near the gates to the farm. Leon noticed, but just as he was warning me, I stepped into one.

Holy crap, it hurt! A string of swear words that I'm sure Ashley would _never_ have used, came out of my mouth. I swore Leon looked impressed, as he helped me out of the trap.

"Where did you learn to swear like that?" he asked, helping me sit down. I heard the hiss of a first aid spray, and the pain in my leg eased.

I started to answer, when I noticed my reflection in a nearby puddle. Instead of my reflection, I saw Ashley's. I _really _was Ashley Graham. I wasn't dreaming, If I was really asleep, the pain from the bear trap should have woken me up.

"Ashley? Are you okay?" Leon asked. He had obviously been trying to get my attention. I looked away from the puddle.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look a little wet. And muddy, but that's to be expected, since it's raining. Can you stand up now?"

"Yes, I can stand up," I snapped. "And that's not what I meant! If you had to describe me, how would you do it?"

He must have heard the desperation in my voice, because he answered my question. "Ah, 5'6". Blond hair, brown eyes, white pants and white shirt. Is that what you were looking for?"

Actually, I was hoping for long, red hair, brown eyes, and _Halo 3_ pajamas, but it was apparent that nobody cared what I wanted.

I nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just, that for a moment, I felt like someone else. Don't worry," I said, before he could say anything. "I'm fine now. Everything is just so confusing at the moment.'

"You got that right," he said. "Are you sure you're ready to go now?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's get the hell out of here."

As we walked through the Farm, my mind kept wandering. It was like being stuck in an episode of _Quantum Leap_. I was me, with all my thoughts and memories, but everyone else saw Ashley. The only thing missing was hologram Al. How had this happened? And what would I do now? Did anyone know I was missing, or had Ashley taken my place? And if Ashley and I had switched places, why couldn't we have switched bodies or something? My hair was giving me a headache. While I could pull it back with the scarf I was wearing, it was going to take _forever_ to dry.

At the moment, though, my hair was the _least_ of my worries. I had beaten the game several times already, but how could I warn Leon of certain dangers without it making him suspicious as to how I had come by this information?

I was so lost in my thoughts; I didn't notice that we had reached the area where I would have to climb on Leon's back to open a door. My inner fangirl squealed and I told her to shut up. This was real and Leon would need me to do my part, what little of it there was for me to do. Besides, I couldn't change what had happened, but I could help keep us both from dying.

After unlocking the door, we headed toward a bridge that I knew would lead us to a Merchant and the cabin with Luis.

"How are you gorge- I mean, stranger? What are you buying?"

I stared at the Merchant. "Sam?" I asked, just as she said "Corry?"

"You two know each other?" Leon asked. "And why did he call you, 'Corry'?"

"No!" We both said, at the same time. "Sh-, uh, he reminds me of someone I know. And I must look like someone he knows. He's a merchant. He's probably been everywhere."

Leon decided to go along with this explanation, obviously he was getting used to my weirdness. As he haggled with the "Merchant", I took the moment to study "him". It really was Sam, co-worker, friend, and fellow Leon and Wesker fangirl. How she ended up here and how come I was the only one who could see it was her and not the Merchant I don't know. I hoped she realized that all Leon could see was the Merchant, because I could tell she was giving him the typical fangirl smile. Luckily, he was too busy getting his gun upgraded to notice.

"Come back anytime," Sam said, and I grinned. She did the Merchant voice very well.

We had just started to cross over the bridge, when Leon's radio went off. It turned out to be Hunnigan, warning that our chopper had been shot down. I took advantage of his conversation, and turned to look at the "Merchant".

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I got home from college and decided to play on the PS2. The next thing I know, I'm standing here and you and Leon are coming my way."

"I went to bed and woke up in Ashley's place. By the way, you do realize that only the two of us can see each other's real selves? Meaning, when Leon looks at you, he see the Merchant. A _guy_. So try to curb those fangirl smiles, if you can."

"I'm wearing a scarf over my mouth, remember?" she said, smugly. "Too bad we couldn't have dreamed up his R.P.D uniform," she said. "I love how his butt looks in that one."

"Sam!" I tried not to laugh, but it was hard. I noticed that Leon was putting his radio back in its holster. "Oops, gotta go," I said. "See you later."

"What was that about?" Leon asked. He had seen me talking to Sam, I mean, the Merchant.

"Oh, he was telling me about where he had gotten some of his items." As we crossed the bridge, we were interrupted by loud yelling. I freaked. "Leon, look!"

"I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched alright." Villagers were coming at us from both sides. "Quick," he said, pointing to a building beside us, "into that cabin!'

We ran for the cabin and Leon kicked the door open. Gun drawn, he quickly surveyed the inside, then pulled me in and shut the door. "Leon." A voice said. A second later, a piece of wood flew through the air. Leon caught it and barred the door.

Luis Sera came swaggering from the other side of the room. "Small world, eh?" He looked me up and down. "I see the President has equipped his daughter with ballistics, too."

Secretly, I was flattered, even though the figure he was looking at wasn't really mine. If he had been looking at mine, or my lack thereof, I'm sure his comment would have been something along the lines of, _"Do you really think you should be walking around in public dressed like that?"_. I could tell he wasn't being a perv, either. He was just being Luis.

"How rude!" I said, trying to sound offended, and failing. "And believe me, buddy, they haven't come in handy so far. Who are you, anyway?"

"Pardon me all over the place. Perhaps the young lady might want to introduce herself first before asking someone his name?"

"My name is Ashley Graham and _I'm_ the President's daughter." There, that sounded a little more like her.

He turned to Leon, who was still looking around the room. "Is she...well, you know."

"Frankly, I don't see how that's any of your business," I answered, before Leon could.

Luis looked at Leon, eyebrows raised.

"Don't pay any attention to her," Leon said, rolling his eyes. "She's been like that all night."

Luis nodded, as if that was enough explanation. Great, now he thought I was bonkers, too.

"You know, I hate to break up this warm and fuzzy moment, but there are some really pissed off looking villagers coming this way!"

"Ashley, get upstairs!"

As I ran up the stairs, I heard Luis say, "Okay, it's game time!"

I could hear the gunshots coming from downstairs, while I was standing in my little closet area. I wanted to help, but I had no weapon. Then I remembered that there were a couple of grenades on the upstairs table. Making sure that no one was upstairs yet, I stepped out of the closet and grabbed the grenades.

Since no one could possibly hear me over the gunshots, I broke one of the windows and threw out the first of the grenades. It exploded and took down several villagers. I threw the second grenade and took out a couple more.

I was doing a little victory dance, when I heard Luis say, "Leon, upstairs!" I needed to get back to my hiding place, like RIGHT NOW. Leon would freak if he saw me standing out here in the open.

From the inside of the closet, I watched Leon and Luis take on the villagers. A couple of the plaga heads swiped at him, and I wanted to leap out of the closet and help. Somehow, I would have to get my hands on a gun.

As suddenly as they had come, the villagers backed off. I stepped out of my hiding place.

"It looks like they're leaving," Leon said.

"What do we do now?" Luis asked.

"The bridge I crossed to get here is out, and our chopper was shot down, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving." Leon replied.

Luis headed out the door. "I forgot something, you guys go on ahead."

"Luis."

'_He's probably going to meet Ada,'_ I though, remembering _Separate Ways_ from the Wii version. Thank God I didn't say it out loud.

"You know, that's the second time he's just up and disappeared like that," Leon said. It sounded as if he was thinking out loud, so I decided to keep quiet.

We walked out of the cabin and I helped Leon pick up the money and ammo that was lying around. As we headed toward a smaller cabin, I saw Sam standing next to the area that branched off into two other areas. In the cabin, Leon found a document about the two routes. After reading it, we headed over to the handle that would open either side.

"So, which way should we go?" he asked.

"If I may offer some advice," Sam said. "I would suggest going to the right. The area seems to be less dangerous."

"How do you know that?" Leon asked, suspicious.

I could tell Sam wasn't ready for the question, because she hesitated for a second. "Chainsaws! I heard the sound of two chainsaws coming from the left."

"I definitely don't like the sound of that," Leon said. He moved the handle to the right. The door opened. "Thank you for help."

"Anytime, stranger. Be careful."

* * *

_A/N: This seemed like an okay place to stop. I hope. Well, this one did not turn out as good as I wanted, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Now, for those who have no idea what _Quantum Leap_ is, I'll give you this quote taken directly from the show: _**Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished ... He woke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home.** _If you have a chance to see the reruns on the SciFi channel, you should. It's an awesome show._


	3. Chapter 3: Giants and Eyeballs

**Chapter Three: Giants and Eyeballs**

Everything was quiet as we headed to the door on the other side of the area. I knew it wouldn't last for long. As soon as we got close enough, the second El Gigante lumbered toward us, roaring.

"Ewww! Hasn't anyone around here heard of toothpaste?"

"He's gross alright," Leon agreed.

We backed away from it; then I pointed to the huge rock being held up by what looked like a 2-by-4.

"Leon, look! I bet you could shoot that 2-by-4."

He looked up at where I was pointing, then shot the beam. The huge rock came crashing down on the giant. It disabled it long enough for Leon to shoot at it. The Plaga ripped free from its back, and Leon jumped on the monster and slashed at the Plaga.

The giant threw him off. Luckily, as Leon fell, he was able to roll out of the way. The giant came toward him and I decided I wasn't going to stand around. I grabbed some rocks and threw them. El Gigante turned its attention to me. I started to run away, making it chase me.

"Be careful, Ashley!" I could hear Leon yell, over the gunfire.

I jumped out of the way as El Gigante fell again. Leon attacked the Plaga on its back, and it was down for good. Leon collected the money it left and we left the area.

Once we were in a safe spot, he sat down to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing that looked serious.

"I'm good," he assured me. He pulled out a green herb and ate it.

"What does it taste like?" I asked, curious. It looked kind of like parsley, and believe me,

"It tastes like…uh…green."

I rolled my eyes. "It tastes like _green_?" I repeated, grinning. "And what exactly does "green" taste like?"

"I don't know," he said, laughing. "Kind of like mint and other green stuff."

"Way to be vague, Leon. I hope that "green stuff" means vegetables and not pond scum."

He handed me a small piece. "Here, try it."

I stuffed it in my mouth and chewed. He was right. It _did_ taste like green. I wish I tell you what that meant exactly, but there was no describing it.

"You're right, it does taste like 'green'."

"See, I told you," he replied, smugly.

My mature answer was to stick my tongue out at him. He stood up and stretched.

"We should get going."

"I agree. Before something comes along and eats us. At least we'll taste like green," I added.

Leon laughed, even though I'm pretty sure it wasn't that funny. Now that the danger had passed for the moment, I think we both were feeling a little weird.

Since I knew nothing bad was going to happen until we reached Mendez, I relaxed a little. Leon was still on full alert, so as I followed him, I was able to check him out without getting caught.

'_God, he is so much hotter in person,'_ I thought. Great, here we were, running for our lives, and my fangirl side was taking over. '_Well, it's true,'_ fangirl said, in her defense.

I was so lost in thought and ogling Leon, I had forgotten about _how_ we were getting to Mendez. We stopped at the cable car thingies.

"This looks like the only way to get across," Leon said.

It wouldn't have been a problem, had I not chosen that moment to look down. The ground was _very_ far away. I backed away.

"Leon, I have something to tell you. I….uh….uh….I'm afraid of heights. I'm staying here."

"I can't leave you here by yourself! What if something happens while I'm gone?"

"Let me put it to you this way. I would rather French kiss Saddler than get on that thing."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Leon grinned. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard." He thought for a second. "Okay, how about this. Sit in the middle and hold on the railings. That will keep it from being as scary."

I wanted to argue, but I could tell that he would never leave me alone. "Fine," I said, with a huge sigh. Once in the cable car, I sat down and grabbed onto the rails so tight, my knuckles turned white.

"Relax a little," Leon said. "Nothing's going to happen."

Famous last words. We heard yelling in Spanish and a villager landed on the gondola. Leon shot him and we heard more shouts.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Oh, god, tell me when it's over!"

After a few more minutes of yelling and gunfire, I heard Leon say, "Okay, we can get off now."

Somehow, I managed to uncurl my fingers. They were a little stiff, since they hadn't been getting circulation for a while.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked, giving me a worried look. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine now. Just don't make me do that _ever_ again."

"We might have to, to get back to the other area."

I knew we would, but this time there would be no villagers. "I'll worry about it then."

We were within sight of the Merchant and I knew that Mendez was close. I was still a little shaken, and I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. Mistake. My breath caught in my chest and I heard a wheezing sound.

"What was that?" Leon must have heard it, too.

"Me," I said, starting to panic. And since panicking always made it worse, it wasn't a good thing to do.

"Ashley?"

"Can't…breathe…have…asthma."

"I can help you with that, stranger," Sam said. She pulled an asthma inhaler out from one her coat pockets and handed it to me.

"You keep an asthma inhaler with you?" Leon asked, surprised.

"Of course. You never know when someone might need one."

Deciding not to comment on this, Leon proceeded to sell off a few things, and only bought a couple of First Aid Sprays, since there were no upgrades at the moment. As we were getting ready to leave, Sam stopped us.

"Here, stranger, you're going to need this." She handed him a Rocket Launcher. "I've heard a few things about this village," she said, before he could ask. "You're going to need this for the next area. One piece of advice, use it last. You'll see what I mean when you get there."

"Thank you," Leon said, still looking a little suspicious.

"Yes, thank you," I added, now that I could breathe again.

A few minutes later, we reached the cabin that Mendez was hiding in. Leon stopped at the door.

"Something doesn't feel right," he said. "Ashley, go hide."

"Okay," I said. I ran to find a hiding place. I waited a few minutes, then ran back over to the cabin, finding a window I could look through.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding?" a voice asked me.

I screamed and jumped about 3 feet into the air. Sam was standing behind me. I was still shaky from the asthma medication, so I was feeling a lot jumpier than usual. Luckily, there was too much noise in the cabin, so neither Leon nor Mendez heard me scream.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I demanded. "What are you doing here? And how did you end up with an asthma inhaler?"

"It's your," she answered. "You left it at my house. I put it in my pocket, so I could bring it to you, but you weren't at work yesterday. I came to watch this fight," she added. "And to give you this. You might need it."

She handed me a fully upgraded Blacktail handgun.

"I can't shoot a gun! Well, I can if I can aim with a Wii remote. And this thing is huge. Where am I going to put it? It's not like I can put it in my shirt. As you can see, there isn't any room."

Sam rolled her eyes. "First of all, quit spazzing. Second, I'm going to give you an ankle holster. You can attach it to your boot, under your pants' leg. Just don't use it where Leon can see."

I attached the holster and put the gun in, then pulled my pants leg back down. I looked up just in time to see Leon get hit by Mendez.

"Damn! He's been hit! Since you're passing out free stuff, give me a couple of those first aid sprays."

She handed me a couple of the sprays and I put them in my pockets.

"Speaking of which, what is up with all this free stuff you're giving away? I saw you fully upgrade Leon's gun."

"The more I can do to help you guys survive, the better."

"Thanks. But you have to be careful. He's already a little suspicious of you."

"I will. Quit worrying! Everything will be fine."

We both turned back to the window in time to see Leon shoot Mendez's upper body with the rocket launcher. He fell to the floor, dying, and Sam and I high-fived each other.

"Crud! I better get back to my post before he sees me," Sam said. "And you better get back behind that shed. If he catches you, he's gonna flip. Catch you guys later!" she yelled, running back to her area.

Leon jumped out of the cabin and I ran up to him like I had been hiding the whole time.

"Leon! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, a little out of breath. "That freak did _not_ want to go down!"

He sprayed first aid spray on a couple of his cuts, then shook the can.

"Damn! It's out."

"Here," I said, handing him one of the ones Sam gave me. "I found it," I fibbed.

He took it and sprayed the rest of his cuts.

"Much better," he sighed.

* * *

_**A/N: I went with the Blacktail because it holds more ammo then the other guns, and I won't be able to grab ammo the way Leon does. I also changed my outfit in Chapter 1 to match this, since I can't figure out where Ashley could stash a gun on her person in that default outfit she wears.**_

_**Sorry this took so long! I could not get it to turn out like I wanted it to. I had the whole conversation between Sam and I planned out, but when I went to type it, it came out wrong. I've been trying to finish this chapter for weeks. I wanted to end it at the castle, but if I write anymore, it's going to suck. I'll end the chapter here, and continue to the castle in the next one. **_


	4. Chapter 4: The Castle Part I

**__****A/N: FINALLY! Chapter something or other is done! Personally, this one was harder to write and I don't like it at all. I got stuck and couldn't think of what to write. Now that I am actually in the castle, I'm hoping the rest will be easier. Okay, so I do not own RE4, ****_or redvsblue. or the movie _Stay Alive_, (which, please don't kill me, I thought was totally awesome.)._**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Castle – Part I**

The trip back across the chasm seemed to go by faster. Since there was no one trying to kill us, I could relax a little. Unfortunately, without that distraction, I had too much time to think. A barrage of unanswered questions ran through my mind.

How did Sam and I get here? Were we the only two people here? Did we have to run through the entire game before we could go home? If we died, would we continue from our last "save" point; or was it like that movie "Stay Alive", where if you died in the game, you died in real life? How on earth did Sam end up with an asthma inhaler? Why wasn't I taking this opportunity to check out Leon's butt?

Okay, that was one question I could answer. That would require me to open my eyes, and as long as this thing was moving, that wasn't going to happen. I'm pretty sure Leon wouldn't appreciate it if I screamed or passed out or both, if I accidentally looked down.

"Are you awake back there?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. Can we get off now?"

"Yep, we're here."

I let go of the rails and flexed my fingers to get the feeling back into them. Thank god I didn't have to ride that thing again.

Besides getting a load of money after destroying Mendez, Leon got a disgusting fake eyeball. He used it on the laser scanner at the huge double doors and we were able to get through.

We had taken two steps, when a truck came flying towards us, blaring its horn. Leon aimed and shot at the window until the truck crashed and exploded.

"You got owned," I said. "I saw it. Freakin' owned."

"_Owned_?" Leon questioned, eyebrows raised.

"_Redvsblue_ moment," I answered. "It's a long story."

As usual, Leon decided not ask me any more questions and we headed for the huge castle in the distance. Another group of villagers came at us right before we reached it.

"God, don't these people have _hobbies_?"

"I think this _is_ their hobby." Leon answered.

He glanced behind us. "Let's get across that drawbridge. We can pull it up and trap them on this side."

We ran across the bridge. The villagers tried to follow us, but we were faster. With each of use turning the cranks, the bridge pulled up. Several people almost made it over, but ended up falling in the moat.

"Ha ha, sucks to be you," I gloated.

We were now in the area with the Merchant. As we approached her, I suddenly decided I was extremely irritated. Leon had supposedly purchased a new gun earlier, and as Sam was upgrading it, I stood with my arms crossed, glaring at her. She was used to my weird mood swings and ignored me. As if Leon wasn't suspicious of her as it was, she threw in a few first aid sprays as a "thank you" for our business. Leon thanked her and we left. As we were walking away, I could have sworn I heard her say, "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow."

I grinned, suddenly feeling better. Sam always knew how to cheer me up.

That feeling didn't last for too long. We ended up near the front of the castle sooner than I would have liked. It didn't help that suddenly several Ganados were firing catapult bombs at us.

"Hold on a second," Leon said. I waited. He was watching the catapults, timing them. "Okay, when I say 'go' run for the doorway straight across from us."

One shot. Second shot.

"GO!" he shouted.

I took off and we made it to the stairs just as another explosion came from behind us.

"Stay against this wall," Leon said. "I'm going to take care of those guards."

The sniper rifle made short work of the two catapults. The large doors behind us were locked.

"We're going to need something to blast this door open," Leon said.

I pointed across the yard.

"There's a crank over there. Maybe it'll help us." I was trying not to give too much information away, but I didn't want to have to spend any more time outside if I didn't have to. However, as we got closer to it, another catapult started up. I had always forgotten about that third one. Several robed guys were also coming after us.

"I'll crank, you shoot," I suggested.

"Let me take out this catapult first," Leon shouted back.

The catapult was silenced and I proceeded to turn the crank. It was a little heavy, but I managed to get it turned all the way, just as Leon took care of the last robed weirdo. He inspected the cannon that had come up and fired it. It fired one shot and obliterated the castle doors.

Sam stood just inside the doors. We didn't need anything this time, so I just waved to her and we went into the only door. Hunnigan radioed Leon, but the transmission got cut off before she could tell him what she wanted him to do. We were now in the room with the two swords.

I'll spare you the boring details and just say that Leon solved the puzzle and shot all the robed guys. I wish I could have helped him, but he would have asked too many questions that I couldn't answer, and I wasn't sure he'd believe the answers I could give him.

We heard footsteps behind us and turned to see Luis running toward us.

"Leon!"

"Luis."

"I've got something for you guys." He checked his pockets. "What? Oh, shit! I must have dropped it when I was running away from them."

"Dropped what?" I asked, even though I knew.

"A drug that'll stop your convulsions. Look, I know you are carriers.

You've been coughing up blood, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you?" he asked me.

It hadn't happened to me yet, but I answered "yes" anyways.

"Damn it, the eggs have hatched. We don't have much time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have to go back and get it."

"Let me come with you," I suggested.

"No, you stay here with Leon. He is better with the ladies, I am sure." He started to walk away when Leon stopped him.

"Why are you—"

"It makes me feel better, let's just leave it at that."

This was it, the last time I was going to see him. He was going to die soon and I couldn't warn him.

"Luis, wait!" He stopped again and I ran to him and hugged him. "No matter what happens, just remember, you're _awesome_ with the ladies."

He gave me a wink and a smile, and left.

* * *

_**I know, it's a little short, and not that great a spot to end on, but I really couldn't think of anything else. A few gunshots to those robed guys are coming up and I'm trying to figure out how to make that sound more exciting than it is. Suggestions are welcome!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Castle Part II

_**A/N: Finally, it's up! Even though I know they won't see it, I have to thank the awesome guys at Rooster Teeth! They're epic storytelling **_**in**_** RvB Reconstruction (especially Ch. 16 and 19), got me motivated to finish this chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who is still reading this for being so patient with me.**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RE4 (Capcom) or the awesome redvsblue (Rooster Teeth) lines I used in this chapter. So, that should cover it.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Castle – Part II**

I was starting to wonder if I should have just went ahead and warned Luis, instead of just throwing myself at him. I could feel Leon staring at me. I hoped he wasn't giving me that look. You know, the one a slightly paranoid ex-cop, turned government agent would give someone they thought might possibly be working for the other side. Leon may not have met Ashley before this mission, but any good agent _always_ learned everything they could about their subject before going on a mission. Since Capcom hadn't really given us any information on Ashley, I had no idea if I was acting way out of character or not.

On the other hand, what could I have said? "You are about to die in a very painful, slightly disturbing manner. And I know this because this is really a video game." Probably not a good idea.

Should I tell him? What would happen if I did? What would happen if I _didn't_? How would I even _begin _to explain myself? What if I just shut up the rest this trip? That probably wasn't going to happen. These questions were getting me nowhere. I had to tell him, but not right now. I would wait for the perfect time and hope I could come up with something that would make him believe me. '_Plus_, I tried to reassure myself, '_Misty Maxwell was able to explain things just fine to Billy, and it worked out for her._'

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us."

Now was _definitely_ not the time.

I actually hadn't realized that we had made it up to Salazar until he had spoken. Great, Napoleon was going to give his speech about how Ashley was going to become one of them. I was not in the mood.

"Who are you?"

"Me llamo Ramon Salazar, the 8th Castellan of this magnificent architecture. I have been honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you my brethrens."

"No thanks, _Bro._" Leon said. It came out sounding more sarcastic than it did in the game.

"My, my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well being,

I suggest you surrender yourself and simply...become our hostage. Oh, Mr.

Scott, you can give us the girl, since you're not worth a penny I'm afraid.

You can die."

"Dude, seriously, his name is Leon! Not Mr. Scott, not Mr. Scott Kennedy, but _Leon_. Really, do you have a problem with his first name? Or do you have a weird speech problem that prevents you from pronouncing the name _Leon_? Because, seriously, it's _really_ irritating the way you keep refusing to call him by his first name.

Salazar glared at me. "Watch it, young lady. I will not allow you to speak to me in such a manner. Once you're assimilation with the Plaga is completed, you're attitude will change."

I rolled my eyes. "Blah, blah, blah. Could you put that in a memo and entitle it, 'Shit I Already Know.'?"

I had actually left him speechless. Instead of a reply, he stomped away. I turned to Leon.

"Do me a favor. If I turn into one of those things, shoot me. In the head. I'm serious," I said, pointing to my temple. "Right there."

"That's not going to happen. We'll find a cure."

"I hope it's before I lose my mind," I said, as we headed for where Salazar had been, and a huge wall rose up to block our path. "Too late."

"There's a door over there," Leon said, pointing to the right.

"You know, he doesn't seem to be in any hurry to stop us from roaming around or anything," I said, as Leon checked the jail door.

"Locked," he said. "Why do I have the feeling that we need to go down there for some reason?"

"Maybe we can skip it if we go down that hall," I said, lying through my teeth. I had changed my mind. Let someone else explain it to him. I wasn't going to do it. Especially now. I was tired and irritated and I wanted to go home.

Down said hall was the area with the fire-breathing horses. "Who does that?" I said, pointing to the horses, as Leon pulled the jail key off of a painting.

"What a psycho," Leon commented, as we made our way back to the jail door. "A jail and fire-breathing horses, in a castle. I'm almost afraid to find out what else he has in here.

Leon opened the door to the jail, and looked down the stairs. "Stay here."

Leon walked down the stairs, and from the window, I saw him kick in the barred door. He must have pulled the lever on the wall right away, because I heard the Garrador break free from its chains. Leon came running back towards the stairs, the Garrador right behind him. Leon shot one of the two bells and the Garrador hit it, breaking it. It gave Leon the time to shoot the plaga on its back.

"Crap," I said, as the guy destroyed the second bell Leon had shot at. Suddenly, I had an idea. When I had played Professional Mode, Ashley was in her armor and I had used her as a distraction so I could beat this guy. I leaned over the window.

"Hey, jackass!" I hollered down into the room. Both Leon and the Garrador turned toward me. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, ugly!"

The Garrador ran towards me and Leon shot the plaga again. I kept yelling to keep its attention on me, and after the 3rd shot, the beast was down. The door opened and Leon came up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He had a couple of cuts from where the Garrador had taken a swipe at him.

"Fine. Nothing a first aid spray won't heal."

I had just finished spraying the wounds, when more robed guys came from the end of the hall. We (actually Leon) shot our way into what everyone called the Water Room. Robed guys were coming from all directions. Luckily, depending upon how you looked at it, this wasn't the game, so we had more freedom of movement.

"I say we run for it, and shoot when necessary," Leon said.

"I agree."

We made it to the back part of the room in record time, only having to shoot a few robed guys. Leon looked around.

"That's weird. No other way out, and there are two huge squares on the floor."

"Maybe we're supposed to stand on them for some reason," I suggested.

"Can't hurt to try."

Naturally, stepping on them would release the crank in the other room, but he wouldn't know that until after we had left this room. Once we had made our way out of the room and back up the stairs, I pointed to the crank.

"Hey, there's a crank! I can turn it while you shoot those creeps."

The crank was kind of hard to turn, but I managed. Just as the floor/ramp came down, I turned to see a robed guy right behind me. I screamed and kicked him in the shin.

"Whoo hooo!", I cheered, then finished turning the crank.

The floor came down and after shooting the other robed jerks that came down, we noticed the other cranks.

"One of us is going to have to turn those," Leon said, looking at me.

"Not happening. Those ledges are too high."

"I can lift you up there."

"I'm sure you can. It's getting down that worries me."

"I'll catch you."

"Do I _have_ to?" Oh, my god, that came out sounding so whiny!

"This may be our only way out of here," he said, looking me in the eyes. "I won't let you fall. I promise I'll catch you."

I took a huge breath. "Okay, I'll do it."

It wasn't so bad once I was actually up there. I turned the cranks much faster than Ashley. It was really freaky, Leon shooting at the zealots while I was up there. Finally, the last floor came up. I walked to the edge and stopped.

"Don't look down. Just jump."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and jumped. It was one the scariest moments of my life. It seemed like forever before he caught me. I opened my eyes.

"You did it!" he said, setting me on my feet.

"I think I need to sit down."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until I felt I was ready to stand up again. "That is the last time I'm doing that," I said, as we left the room.

It wasn't until we reached the next room, that I remembered that I was going to have to get caught. Could I skip it? Did I want to? Leon was going to have to fight bugs. Ugly ones. Next to heights, bugs topped my list of scariest things ever. Besides, if I stayed with him, he'd have to watch out for me and I'd probably get in the way. Plus, I might just give everything away and I wasn't ready for that yet.

We were just walking past Sam, when I started coughing. Being someone with asthma, I've had my share of coughing fits before. I've even coughed up blood on a couple of occasions. Not this much. I didn't realize a person _could_ cough up that much blood. My chest felt tight, like the worst kind of asthma attack. It felt like something was caught in my chest.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked, worriedly.

"Fine," I wheezed out. "Have..to..get…out of here!" I started running.

"Ashley, wait!" I heard Leon yell.

The spikes came up through the floor. I had to back away from them or they would impale me. The pain in my chest eased a little. I backed up against the wall, trying to catch my breath. Now I know why Ashley had done that. I felt dizzy and out of breath, and the wall was the only thing holding me up. Three large prong like things shot out of one side of the wall, and wrapped around me, pinning me to the wall. The wall turned around and I heard Leon holler, "Don't worry, Ashley, I'm coming for ya!"

"I'm sorry," I yelled back, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, here it is. I can't say I like this one. I must have rewrote it a bazillion times. I may have been motivated, but this one was really hard to write. I know what I wanted to say, but it never came out right.**_

_**Also, I need a little help. If I were to tell Leon the truth, what would be a good thing to say to prove it to him? It would have to be something that I could only find out about by playing the game. A few of the things I've thought of already could be found out by anyone doing a little research about a person. Any idea would be appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Castle Part III

**__****A/N: To tell you the truth, this chapter BLOWS. I re-wrote it so many times, I lost count. I knew what I wanted to say, but it came out wrong every time. I hope that it's not too disappointing. I am SO sorry it took so long! This one was so hard to write, I wanted to scream. Thanks to Edward Houshi for your ideas!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Castle – Part III**

Sam paced, stopped to look at her watch, realized she wasn't wearing one, and paced some more. Where was he? He should have been by her by now. All he had to do was go through a maze and meet up with Ada. Then again, this wasn't the game. What if something else had happened? What if Wesker was tired of waiting for Ada and had come down to Spain himself and ended up killing him? What if something _ate_ him? '_What if you got a grip_?' she told herself. Maybe she should go look for him.

The door at the end of the hall opened, and Leon came walking down the hall. He looked tired. "Where the hell have you been?" Sam yelled at him, so relieved that she didn't stop to think about what she was saying. "You should have been here _ages_ ago! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought something had happened to you!"

"Hold on!" Leon said, when he could get a word in edgewise. "What are you talking about? How did you know I would be by here? Ashley's acting weird. And don't think I haven't noticed all those free upgrades you've been giving me."

Sam heaved a huge sigh. '_I swear, if Corry was here right now, I'd strangle her_', she thought. "All right, I'll explain everything. You might want to sit down for this."

Leon remained where he was, arms crossed. "Start talking."

"Fine! Okay, how to explain this." She paced for a second, thinking. "Let's start at the beginning. My name is Sam. I'm not a Merchant. And that's not Ashley. Her name's Corry. None of this is real. It's part of a video game called _Resident Evil 4_. And you're the main character."

"Excuse me?" Leon said, looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that. Look, I can't explain it, okay? Corry and I were at our respective houses, sat down to play the game, and we ended up here. Or something like that. I don't know how it happened! Somehow, we switched places with two of the characters, but only the two of us know it."

Leon was thinking he probably should have sat down for this explanation. It sounded ludicrous and it was barely an explanation. Maybe it was all the green herbs he had been eating. Maybe he was hallucinating. Nothing in all of his training had prepared him for something like this. His instincts had told him that the Merchant was not working for Saddler, and they were still telling him that.

"I can prove it," Sam stated.

Leon's eyebrows shot up in disbelieve. "_Really_. Well, let's hear it."

"Your name is Leon Scott Kennedy. You were cop for a day in Raccoon City when there was an outbreak and you escaped with Claire Redfield and a little girl named Sherry. You now work for a secret government agency under the direct control of the President."

"That doesn't prove anything. You could find that out with a little research. If you're going to try to convince me, you're gonna have to do better than that."

"When you first arrived, you came upon a woman with her face pitchforked to a wall and you thought, and I quote: _'Guess there's no sex discrimination here. Better find her fast!' _And no, I don't have psychic powers."

"A video game?" He was going to need some time to think this over.

Sam nodded. "I know it doesn't make much sense, and I would love to try to explain it, but since this has never happened to me before, I don't know what will happen if either of you dies. Or if we don't finish the "game". And we don't have that kind of time. I haven't even beaten the game yet. Talk to Corry. She's beaten it, like 18 times or thereabouts. She's in the next room. I gave her a gun, but if she shoots like she does when we play _Resident Evil 5_, you're both screwed. "

Leon walked over to door, feeling like he was sleep walking.

"And Leon," Sam said, causing him to turn around, "I don't know how to tell you this, but Luis is going to get killed in that room. Be careful."

Oh, my, GOD, I was bored. Too bad I couldn't have ended up here with my DS. It might have been hard to play, being pinned to the wall like I was, but, if I could play with a broken hand, I could have figured something out. I had spent a little while humming to myself, but stopped when I started singing the chorus to _The Gambler_. Don't get me wrong, I love that song, but not only did the room echo, my singing blew when I didn't have music in the background. Now I was just tired and annoyed. Too make matter worse, my hair was making my back itch. I tried scratching by rubbing my back against the wall, but the rings were a little tight and it was making my arms hurt.

I think I might have actually fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I heard Luis say, "Leon, I got it." Then he started screaming. I could hear gunshots, then Leon yelling, "Luis!"

I started crying. It was one thing to have it happen in the game, but now it was it was happening to a real person. "I'm sorry," I yelled. Leon must have heard me, because I saw him looking down at me.

"Don't move," he hollered down.

I held my breath as he fired three shots and broke the rungs. I ran straight for the door that I knew would be locked. Cult members came rushing in. I made sure to run from them to where Leon could shoot them, instead of cowering in a corner. One dropped the key, and I grabbed it.

"I'll be right up," I yelled up to Leon.

I'd go into a little more detail about what happened when I was on my own, but frankly, it would be boring. To tell you the truth, I have no idea where Ashley pulled the flashlight from. I found it in the first room I went in. Walking into the next room, I saw the first zealot. Trying to remember what Brandon had told me at work one day, I pulled out the gun Sam gave me and tried to shoot it. I missed and fell backwards. I apparently wasn't standing properly. I stood up and tried again. I got him this time, but only in the shoulder. I rolled my eyes. '_Aim up for a headshot, you retard_,' I told myself. I aimed up and this time, I got him. I turned the crank and entered the next room. I got rid of this zealot, and opened the cranks to the next area.

The next room took a little longer to get through, mostly because I could never remember what order to push the little buttons in. Finally, I made it to the room with the sliding puzzle. I stared at it for a minute, then remembered how to solve it. Move the middle left piece to the right, then, starting with the bottom left piece, move each piece clockwise. Once the pieces had been moved, I put in the stone tablet that I had gotten from the other room. A door opened, and after collecting a few treasures for Leon, I grabbed the Salazar Family Insignia. The wall turned and I grabbed the Serpent Ornament and prepared to run. I ran to the door, then ran back the other way, to get the armor things to follow me, so I could run from them easier. I ran down the hall, almost forgetting about the armor that was at the end. I saw it shake, and I jumped back just in time. Dodging more armor, I _finally_ made my way into the blue door that I needed to go through. I grabbed some ammo, then put the Insignia thingy in the turnstile and turned it. A wall opened to reveal a ladder. Luckily, this one was attached to the wall, so I thought I would be okay to climb it. At the top, I turned left and followed the hallway to another door. I opened it. Leon was standing on the other side. I dropped the flashlight and ran over to him. I was so glad to see him, I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"I am _so_ glad to see you!" I told him.

He hugged me back, then said, very quietly, "You okay, Corry?"

"I'm fine," I answered. Wait a second. He just called me Corry. Uh, oh. I stepped back and looked at him. He looked calm. Too calm.

"How did you know?" I finally asked.

"Your friend Sam told me."

"Huh."

Silence. Something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

"Why didn't you say something!" he finally yelled, totally losing his temper. "I just saw Luis get killed by Saddler, when I might have been able to do something about it!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Are you? We could have warned him! And Sam told me she gave you a gun. It didn't occur to you to tell me about that, either. There were a couple of times where we had a chance for me to show you how to use it. In fact, I'm sure most of this trip would have been easier on us both, if you'd said something! What were you thinking? Or were you?"

Suddenly, _I_ was mad! "And just what was I supposed to say? '_Hey, Leon, I know everything that's going to happen. And I know this, cause it's all a video game._' You would have thought I was nuts! Or working with Saddler, or something like that. Would you have even believed me?"

"You didn't give me the chance!"

"Look, I don't have any idea how this happened. So, I don't know what would happen if I _had_ told you-"

"Sam told me, and nothing has happened so far." Leon interrupted.

"You know what? I am not going to stand here and listen to you yell at me! You don't even exist! When this is all over, _I_ am going back home, and _you_ are going back to pixel-land, where you belong. And you're _still_ not going to be able to warn Luis ahead of time."

As soon as I said it, I wished I could have taken it back. It sounded cruel, and I hadn't meant it. Leon turned around and headed for the door at the opposite side of the room.

"Let's go." It was most definitely a command. And he was most definitely mad at me. I followed behind him, silent, and staring at the floor.

* * *

After Leon and Corry leave the area, the door on the other side of the room opens. Sam walks in, and after looking around, steals Luis' wallet.

* * *

_**A/N - I know, that last part doesn't make much sense, but Sam REALLY wanted to steal his wallet, so I put it in for her. As I was writing this, I realized that since this is a self-insert, I didn't have to follow the script exactly. I could change some of the dialogue. Don't ask me why it took me so long to figure that out, because I have no idea.**___

_**A few of these moments are based on actual events. I didn't break my hand, but I bruised it up so bad, I had to have it wrapped for weeks. I managed to play my DS anyways. And I have beaten RE4 a lot, but I think it's closer to 25 times than it is to 18. And that comment Sam made about my shooting abilities in RE5? 100% true. A.I. Sheva is a better shot than I am.**_


	7. We're Still in the Freaking Castle!

**Chapter Seven: We're Still in the Freaking Castle?**

Our walk down the hall was quiet. _Very_ quiet. In fact, I was pretty sure Leon was never going to talk to me again. At one point, Salazar called up and started to say something about our "touching moment". Leon snapped at him, then hung up on him before he could finish. Yep, I pissed him off.

'_Too bad. He can get glad in the same pants he got mad in_,' I thought.

Wait. That wasn't fair. Although, who cares? I was right. So, there. Still, I certainly didn't mean to sound so uncaring about Luis' death. The truth was, I was getting more freaked out about the situation as time went by. His yelling at me didn't help. I had come to the conclusion that I may not be able to go home until we finished the "game", which didn't make me feel any better.

We reached the lava area. Leon walked up to the rolling thingy and before he stepped on it, he turned and looked at me.

"Stay here," he commanded, giving me that same look my dad used to give me when I was in trouble. His eyes were the same color as my dad's. It was kinda freaky.

That was fine with me. I really didn't want to see lava room up close and personal anyway. He came back faster than I would have if I had been playing the game.

"Let's go," was all he said.

Sitting in the railcars was nice, since I had been standing up so long. Well, it would have been, if Leon hadn't been glaring at me the whole time. My mature response was to cross my arms and stare at my feet.

The railcars led us back to the spot where we had met up with Saddler. Leon put the two pieces he had into the mural and I gave him the piece that I had found. The wall slid back into the floor and led us to another set of railcars. This silence was getting ridiculous. Once of us had to give, and for now, it wasn't going to be me.

Entering the door after the railcars, we were given 3 choices of where we wanted to go. To the left was a gold door, that I was pretty sure let to the room with the falling ceiling. Straight ahead would lead us to, what one fanfiction writer called, the Earwax Colosseum; but we would need both grails to get through there. To the right was a door that led to the Merchant, and a hallway that led to the King's Grail.

"We need to get the King and Queen's Grails. That door," I pointed to the gold door, "leads to the Queen's Grail and you need me to get past that part."

Without another word, Leon and I stepped through the gold door. I stood on one of the gold floor tiles, while Leon quickly pushed the statues onto the other tiles. When he was done, he stepped on the last tile, and the door opened.

"You're becoming a real pain in the butt, Mr. Kennedy," Salazar said, his back to us.

"Up yours, shorty," I snapped. I had one nerve left and he was all over it.

"Let's see if you can survive this," Salazar said, ignoring me. He waved his hand and the ceiling started to fall. Salazar ran out of the other door and it slammed shut behind him.

Before I could say anything, Leon noticed the red lights on the ceiling and shot them. The ceiling stopped falling and the door Salazar had escaped through opened. As we walked down the hall, I stayed as close to Leon as I possibly could. I was not getting caught on the other side of that gate, while whatever that thing was came at me. I managed to get out at the same time as Leon and he didn't end up having to shoot anyone. He picked up the Queen's Grail from around the corner and a couple of doors later, we back in the main hallway.

This time, he chose the door on the right, the one with the Merchant. "Stay here," he told me. Then, he stomped out.

"Everything going okay so far?" Sam asked.

"If by 'okay' you mean he's stopped talking to me altogether, then yes, things are peachy."

"Who, Leon?"

"No, Salazar," I said, sarcastically. "Of course, Leon! You didn't notice the way he stomped out of here?"

"Actually, I did notice that. What happened?"

"You told him we were in a video game, that's what happened!"

"He wasn't mad when I told him. What did you say to him?"

"I might have said something insensitive about him not being able to save Luis."

"So, this isn't my fault."

"Yes, it is!"

By this time, we were both yelling.

How?"

"You brought it up in the first place! I'm running from creepy suits of armor and as soon as I get back to Leon, he starts yelling at me about how I didn't tell him what was going on, and that I didn't mention that I had a gun!"

"I still fail to see how this is _my_ fault!"

"Why did you say anything in the first place? If you hadn't told him, he wouldn't have yelled at me, and all would be fine!"

"He was late meeting up with you. I was worried! He was suspicious of us both. Besides, _I'm_ not the one who made the comment about Luis' death! Have you even thought of apologizing?"

"Why should I? He's the one acting like a jerk!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "What are you, 12? You made the comment, you apologize!"

The door flung open. "Cool it, both of you," Leon said, coming into the room. "I can hear you guys all the way down the hall. Just because I've half accepted the video game idea, doesn't mean everyone else will. I've got the King's Grail. Let's get this over with."

At the end of the hall, more cult members were waiting. Leon took them out with a couple of grenades, then set the grails' in their spots. The cage lifted and the door opened. Down another long hall, and we stepped through the door to the Earwax Colosseum. Leon shot at whatever the hell that thing on the ceiling was, until it fell. Partway down the path, we could hear buzzing. Before I could say anything, a buttfugly bug flew down and grabbed me.

"Oh my, GOD, this is so fucking gross!" I hollered.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I heard Leon yell, as the bug flew me out the window.

* * *

**_I did it! I finished another chapter! Thanks to everyone who is still reading. This one did not go as planned, as I wanted a better argument between me and Sam, but the harder part is yet to come! I have to figure out what I'm doing while waiting for Leon to come and get me. Hopefully, the next update won't take as long, and I hope this chapter is enjoyable._**


End file.
